TLS provides security in the form of encryption to all manner of network connections from legitimate financial transactions, to private conversations. The inability for an eavesdropper to analyze this encrypted traffic protects its users. Those using TLS operate under the assumption that although an eavesdropper can easily observe the existence of their session, the content itself is secure and unreadable without access to cryptographic keying material at one or both ends of the connection.
Furthermore, by capturing the elements of a client hello packet, which remain static from session to session for each client, it is possible to build a fingerprint (TLS fingerprint).